Talk:Stinger/@comment-9955725-20170331205155
With 100% accuracy it already hit like you have a full ranked Heavy Caliber, with Heavy Caliber, I was though it will more like Acrid which when you decrease your accuracy&increase multishots it hit like a shotgun(which will make it easier to hit with my multishot riven right?), but no, darts seems always fly together(against what this paged said though, might need some more test and confirm?), you might saw two lines flying together though, but it's 100% parallel lines, which will hit same spot(miss or hit all on that shot) So if you want to make the thing useful with your Riven, you might want to increase it's Flight Speed(which I test and confirmed helps on hit), Magazine size(sentinel will burst the whole clip at once), Reload speed(default is 1.2, you can make it machinegun to increase the chance you hit something), Fire rate(it empty the magazine faster, so it will began reload increase it's total shots) Mods affect these above things are very helpful too, I actually suggest you install them all(specially Primed Fast Hands and Vile Acceleration, Tainted Mag), if you install enough you might really felt the damage reach other weapons xD Otherwise you might want to install the weapon on something that's not ranged with 60m, like Wyrm(Prime), think that helped, even it often miss all within 10m ._. Anyway, my Riven on this weapons was bring me around 2000ish sustained DPS on paper, but totally felt it's fake, usually only one or zero shot will hit something, my Deth Cube Rifle with Riven have 4800ish sustained DPS, which many will hit like a CIWS hitting a plane, a funny thing was people even complain the deth cube rifle can't hit a thing on range, now here's a gem that can almost guaranteed to missed 85% of shots, while the cube gun can murder anything on 60m without a problem, it even also did proc every second for you because it shooting too fast(tested with Growing Power aura), and speak to the proc, my Primed Laser Rifle with Riven have 2400ish sustained DPS, half of them will hit, yes it's Primed, but I kinda found something is very wrong on the weapon, and while it shoot darts, not to mention my 80% always hit Vulklok, which doing (almost) over 9000 damage and having 4.3% red crit chance, just it's shooting every 4 seconds, but I know which one I rather pick though, I really hope primed version(or rebalance) will fix the issue, it's a weapons that sounds very fun, but need some true loves to use I guess, unless you just want some CC, but it only have 5% of base status chance though, not actaully that high, esspecially when it only hit that much, how it even trigger if it missed most shots, if you just want CC, Atrax have only 30~42m range, but it hit like 95% of times, if you don't mind the DPS, you can reach 28%ish status chance/second(without Riven of course), which tested and confirmed each batch(magazine) of beam procs at least once, not only just it can CC, it also looks super cool, becasue beam laser is the best type of laser LOL Well, I think the next thing I'm going to try is to see if the Sweeper Prime with a Riven can do better even when the target is on 60m lol